Volturi Acadamy
by Aly Elizabeth
Summary: Under revision...


Okay...so before I start with the story, Im going to give you a bit of information on the reasons I chose to make my character(s) the way I did. Really...In my opinion... im only changing the looks of Bella, and some height/weight differences in the other characters, nothing too major for them, Just for Bella... a person that was real, at least to me.

**Isabella Marie Swan / Anabeth Kaitlyn~****  
>Age: <strong>17**  
>Height: <strong>4''11  
><strong>Weight: <strong>93 lbs.**  
>Eye Color: <strong>Even I am not quite sure how to explain it.. It is the deepest, clearest blue that I have EVER seen someones eyes be, without contacts. Its that blue that in the right lighting is almost violet in hue...**  
>Hair color: <strong>Chestnut Brown, with natural reddish highlights.**  
>Hair Length Style: **Very long, down to the back of the knees, Layered like a scene girls, but all a uniform color. Side sweped bangs, cut downfrom the left side of her face, covering part if her nose, and right eye completly, and merging into the rest of her hair at chin-length.

**MY REASONING: **This is my very crude outline of my best friend, and in my opinion, sister Anabeth, she passed away November 3, 2010 at 3:27 am, the victim of a drunk-driving car acident. We did everything together, I still love her with all of my heart, and to be opinion, I think that if she could have tried out for the Twilight movie, she would have kicked Kirstens arse. We read the twilight books back before they were crazy popular, not just when they came out... If i remember right, Eclipse had just been published when we read them. (On that note, I have only re-read them once or twice since then, and this is my first story so dont kill me if I butcher the characters.. or anything else for that matter..)  
>I always used to joke with her that she would be the perfect Bella, except... bella wasnt super-light and tinypetite, wasnt as tiger-cub like, as confident , and wasnt just clumsey when she was walking or running. Anabeth could dance, sing,and do gymnastics, but watch her walk, and she would end up tripping over her own feet, up stairs, or over some random ladybug... Not all the time mind you, she just had to concertrate and she could actually walk.

Non-Vampire, yet not all human. Alice will be psychic, Edward and Jasper= semi-telipathic. Rosalie is an Enchanter, naturally more apealing to men, Emmett is like an all-the-time Hulk. And bella...well...your going to havw to wait and see...

HEIGHT CHANGES~ Alice- 4"9  
>Edward- 5"9<br>Jasper- 5"11  
>Emmett- 6''3<br>Rosalie- 5"7  
>Esme- 5''6<br>Carlisle- 5''9

_**NOW THAT YOU KNOW**__**ALL REVIEWS COMPLAING ABOUT ME CHANGING BELLA, OR THE HEIGHT/ WEIGHT ISSUE WITH THE REST OF THEM WILL BE IGNORED**_I will try to respond, or at least acknowldge the kind/ not negative reviews. 

Okay...now that my Uber-long authors note is over...  
>DISCLAIMER- Besides the changes noted above, Stephanie Meyer owns all of the twilight characters, I gain no profit whatsoever from this peice of work, I am only borrowing them for entertainment, wether it be mine, or whoever reads this.<p>

ALSO-if you notice someone copying this, and trying to pass it off as there own... Please PM me, I am also going to stoop so low as to ask that you please do not steal my work, If it happens I will remove the story, I am only doing this to help entertain you, and I dont have too... really, I have no obligation here, I am simply reminding myself of my best friend, and sharing my odd way of honoring my memory of her with you and hoping that you enjoy it.  
>~ Ashleigh.<p>

Location- Forks, though instead of Forks high, there is a small private school, called Celestial Acadamy. The whole school has 50 kids, all either brillant, or othewise gifted, the 'other' part of the school is only consists of 5 kids, with Bella, it will be 6.

**Alice P.O.V, an astric (*) = Vision**

* A short, petite, and pale, young woman came shashying in through the cafiteria doors, her abnormaly long hair swawing in time with her hips. You could see a slight indentation on her brow, as if she was trying to focus, or think of something. She was wearing midnight blue- stained denim jeans, a rip in them on her right thigh, and her left knee, if you didnt know any better you probally would have thought she bought them that way. Her shirt was an old worn band T, the sides had been slit and re-tied together, little knots travled up her sides, disapearing where her arms rested, caring a small shoulder bag with her. Someone catcalled off to the left and her head whiped that way, allowing a glimpse of her face. Her eyes (or at least it was assumed that it was both of them..) were rimed in black liner, the outher edge of her left eye had a small, yet purpousful point, giving her dark blue eyes appear a somewhat feline appearence. Her lips, in a pout were glossed with clear gloss, making them shine. At the sound of the call, her brow furrowed, and she fushed a dark pink. She shook her head and turned away, walking alone into the small table in the corrner of the cafiteria.*  
>When the vision finished, I shook my head and grinned, "I am go have a new best friend!" I squealed and clasped my hands together excitedly. Edward looked at me and raised a brow. "You havent even seen her Alice how do you know she is going to be in our class she mig..." He trailed off as the door swung open and my vision came to life, except this time, as the idiot cat-called, I rushed up to her." Hi there! Im Alice Cullen! I just know we will be the best of friends!" I said in one breath and squeezed her. "Whats your name?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. The girl stood there, eyes wide, arms still at her sides, and then seemed to shake herself. "Uh...Im Isabella...er...Bella..." She said and offered me a small smile. "Well Bella, We are going to be great friends! Come sit with us!" I said, and without waiting for a reply, pulled her over too our table. <p>

**Isabella P.O.V~**

I followed the strange, hyper-active pixie of a girl to a table, shaking my head the whole way. This school was crazy, and even though I knew that I couldnt really go to the regular public school...I really didnt want to be here, people were weird. I looked back to the girl...Alice was her name...right? Well we arrived at the table and she appeared to be viberating, standing next to an insainly handsome blonde guy. He stood up and tiped an imaginary hat, "Pleasure to make you aquantance ma'am." He said with a large grin. "Im Jasper, Alice's Boyfriend."

I looked at Alice and she bobbed her head in affermation. She looked at me and pointed her finger at the other 3 people at the table, who once again looked like models. She pointed to incredible hulk first. "Thats Emmett," then to the blonde enchantress, "Rosalie, his girlfriend," and she pointed to the guy with bronze hair, "And that...Thats Edward, We are all Cullens, these are my addopted siblings." She grinned. "Your the new addition to the gifted class..." she raised a brow at me. "What can you do?"

Okay, That was only the Introductory, get my naggiing out- barly there chapter. The rest will be longer, Fear not! Let me know what you think by clicking the little box that says review okay? If you do Ill give you a shout-out...and will probally love you forever... well if your nice anyway. ^.^ Also, Im at a library, and I am afaried I cannot get internet at my house, I cannot promise regular updates, but I will as often as possible! Any gusses for what Bella can do?

Thankies!

~Ashleigh


End file.
